Sesshomaru's Dream
by Inuyasha851
Summary: This is a continuation from Sesshomaru's Nightmare... Rin knew she had to find him but what would happen if she did? Would he send her away again? Would he even remember her? Will she ever be with him again? These are the questions that haunt her mind...
1. Chapter 1

**A Note from ME!**

I'm back! That's right I'm back and writing once more (not that I even stoped for very long lol) I just wanted to say that if you haven't read the other Sesshomaru's nightmare story then I recommend that you do, this one might not make much sense if you don't. ok well that's enough from me, ill be back in a few chapters tho cant get rid of me and my babbling that easy =P Oh yeah one more thing I'm gonna do a recap just in case someone forgot what happened last time but if you remember everything then feel free to skip to the next chapter where the real chapter 1 will start, wow this is gonna be confusing for me when I do new chapters, chapter 1 will be 2 and then 2 will really be 3 and it just will go on and on ARGH I'm already confused, anyway I'm sure I will manage tho hehe. So much for the end of my babbling ok so I'm gonna let you all get on with reading my story I hope you all enjoy it and please review it, I absolutely love getting reviews from everyone they make me so happy =D

**Sesshomaru's Nightmare Chapter 12 Recap:**

"Rin go back now!"

Sesshomaru went to start walking again but Rin grabbed onto his sleeve, Sesshomaru tried to gently pull his sleeve free but Rin wouldn't let go.

"I want to stay with you"

Sesshomaru turned around only to see tears streaming down Rin's face

"Please let me stay with you"

Sesshomaru pulled his sleeve free and turned away from Rin, She feel to the ground trying to grab back hold of Sesshomaru but he walked away from her leaving Rin there on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin shouted trying to wipe away the tears

Before Rin had a chance to go after him Sesshomaru was already out of her view, she sat staring at the ground clenching her kimono with both hands trying hard not to cry.

Lord Sesshomaru..... Why?"

Inuyasha stopped walking and looked behind him, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome all looked at Inuyasha as he sniffed he air.

"Inuyasha is there something wrong?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's question and started running off in the direction they had came

Kagome and Sango got onto Kirara's back and Shippo jumped onto Miroku shoulder then they all chased after Inuyasha. It didn't take them long to reach to what Inuyasha was so eager to get to, The second Kagome saw Rin on the ground she jumped to the ground dropping everything running towards Rin.

"Rin!"

Rin looked up and saw Kagome running to her, Kagome fell to the ground when she got close to Rin.

"What happened? Where is Sesshomaru?"

Rin threw her arms around Kagome and cried, Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin.

"He.... He left" Rin managed to say threw her tears

"It's ok Rin, everything is going to be ok" Kagome tried to reassure her

Rin griped onto Kagome's shirt and buried her face not wanting the others to see her crying, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and Rin then crouched on the ground.

"You can stay with us Rin" Inuyasha said placing his hand on her shoulder

Rin looked up at Inuyasha and everyone else, they all had the same worried and caring look on their faces. Rin slowly pulled herself away from Kagome and wiped her eyes, Kagome brushed the strands of hair that were sticking to Rin's face and smiled.

"We would be happy for you to stay with us"

Rin slowly nodded and stood up, Kagome and Inuyasha both stood up as well. They both started to walk away when Rin reached out and grabbed each of their hands, Kagome and Inuyasha both held onto her hands. Kagome looked down and smiled at Rin, a small smile started to show on Rin's face as they walked away from the place Sesshomaru had left her. Inuyasha looked behind him and glared at the dark spot in between two trees.

"Idiot" Inuyasha hissed under his breath

Inuyasha heard a silent growl as they walked further out of view


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**~*~*~5 Years Later~*~*~**

"Come on Rin" Hina called outside the small hut

"I'm coming Hina" Rin called back

Rin stepped out of the hut with her hand hovering over her eyes to block the rising sun wearing her favourite kimono, it was a sky blue that reached to the ground with dark blue flowers printed on it.

"You're so pretty Rin" Hina said reaching up for Rin's hand

"Not as pretty as you" Rin smiled holding onto Hina's hand

Rin and Hina walked into the village towards Sango and Miroku's house, when they were nearly there Sango came out of the house with her hands around her stomach with Miroku behind her keeping her steady.

"Mummy! Daddy! I'm back" Hina called out

"Now where did you run off to" Sango asked

Sango carefully bent down to give her daughter a hug, Hina ran into Sango's arms giving her a big hug.

"Careful of the baby Hina" Miroku warned

"Opps, Sorry"

Hina stepped back and gently patted the bump on Sango's belly

"Mummy, when will I get to see my new brother or sister" Hina asked looking at Sango

"Don't worry Hina the baby will be here soon" Miroku answered helping Sango to her feet

"Good morning Sango, Miroku" Rin greeted walking closer to everyone

"Good morning Rin, Would you like to come in and have something to eat?" Sango asked

"Oh… well…. I don't want to impose"

"It's no trouble at all, really" Miroku reassured

Before Rin had a chance to say anything Hina was already pulling Rin into the house, Sango smiled at Rin as she was dragged pass her into the house then slowly stared to follow after them with Miroku by her side. After they finished eating Rin helped Miroku clean up while Sango brushed Hina's hair and started to tie it up in pig tails, once everything was put away Rin sat down next to Hina and Sango watching Miroku run around making sure Sango would stay off her feet and rest. Once Hina's hair was all done she jumped to her feet and went over to Rin.

"Rin do you want to go play in the field with me today?"

"I would love to but aren't you forgetting something" Rin said nodding her head towards Sango

"Mummy is it ok if I go play with Rin?"

"You can go play but don't go too far and take Kirara with you"

"Thankyou mummy"

Hina went over to the little bed Sango and Miroku had made for Kirara and bet down trying to pick her up, Rin came up behind her and picked up Kirara then took Hina's hand. Hina and Rin left the house and waved goodbye to Sango and Miroku before starting their way to the field, once they got to the field Rin let go of Hina's hand and let her run around. Kirara and Rin sat down on the grass and watched Hina run around chasing butterflies, picking flowers and singing songs. Rin was happily lazing in the sun watching Hina play when she noticed some travellers coming into the village, some of the village men greeted the new travellers and led them towards the village listening to the stories of there journey. From what Rin could hear they were from the north, Rin didn't really pay much attention to the travellers talk until she heard them mention a demon with long silver hair.

"He came to the village, killed the raiders then left"

"Who could this demon be, does he claim to protect humans?" A villager asked

"No one knows who he is, he left as quick as he came and no one has seen him since" the traveller answered

Rin stood up and walked a little closer to the travellers, not wanting to stray to far from little Hina.

"Excuse me, did any of you see what the demon looked like?" Rin polity asked

"We have only heard tales from the Shuurako village"

"Oh I see, thankyou for your time" Rin did a little bow and turned away back towards Hina

"Young lady!" one of the older travellers called out to Rin

Rin turned around and waited patiently for the old traveller to catch his breath

"I would be happy to tell you what I know"

"Really? Thankyou very much"

Rin lead the old traveller over to where Hina and Kirara were playing, she helped him sit down on the grass and waited with a smile for him to start.

"They say he came in a flash standing on a hill over looking the village, at first no one knew he was a demon until he came closer to the village. He had a fur over his right shoulder falling to the ground and a crescent moon on his forward with two strikes on each side of his face, the raiders charged after the demon and he killed them all with a flick of his wrist"

The old traveller waved his hands around as he explained what the demon looked like and Rin sat there listening to each word and became more convinced of who this demon was.

"And no one knows his name, the villagers tried to thank him but he just walked away never to be seen again"

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin quietly muttered

"What was that?"

"Thankyou for telling me the story but I'm afraid I must be going now, I Promised Hina's mother I would have her back by lunch"

The old man was confused by her sudden rush to leave but never the less he said goodbye to Rin then went back to the other travellers, Rin stood up and gave a little bow to the old mad before running off to get Hina and Kirara.

"Hina it's time to go"

"Already?

"I'm afraid so, now quick let's get going"

Rin took Hina's hand and took her back home, Sango and Miroku were surprised to see them back so soon.

"Back already?" Sango asked as they came inside

"Uh yeah, well ill see you all latter I have some things I need to take care off"

"Rin wait, don't you want to stay for lunch?"

"No its ok, I really have to get going" Rin said rushing out the door

Hina left Sango's house in a flash not leaving anyone any time to ask more question, she ran straight to her little hut just outside of the village.

_Author's note – ok well just to let everyone know Rin is around 15 now and I'm not sure how good I was at describing her (I haven't had to describe people for ages) so I edited a pic of what she kinda looks like now that she is older, i am workin od drawing a better one but this will have to do for now._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome into his arms and out of Rin's way as she raced passed them without slowing down the tiniest bit, Inuyasha and Kagome stood there and watched Rin run of into the distance.

"Why is she in such a hurry?" Inuyasha asked releasing Kagome

"I don't know" Kagome answered holding onto Inuyasha's hand

Kagome led Inuyasha through the village until they came to Sango and Miroku's house.

"Hello, is anyone home" Kagome called out

Hina stuck her little head outside and saw Kagome and Inuyasha standing there, Hina's face lit up and she ran and jumped on Inuyasha and climbed onto his back tugging at his ears.

"Inuyasha Kagome what brings you here?" Miroku asked coming into view "Won't you come in"

Inuyasha and Kagome followed after Miroku into the cosy house and sat down, Inuyasha was busy trying to pry Hina from his head without much luck while Sango, Miroku and Kagome talked.

"Kagome did you happen to see Rin on your way here?" Sango asked

"Yeah we did, she seemed to be in a hurry for some reason, did something happen?"

"We don't know, she was out playing with Hina when she returned rather quickly before running down the path"

"Well we will go see her later, right Inuyasha?"

"What"

By the time Inuyasha looked up to answer Kagome she was already talking to the others about something else, Kagome, Sango and Miroku talked for a while longer until it was time to go.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Kagome asked as they were leaving

"We would love to "Sango said taking Hina off Inuyasha head

"Goodbye Kagome, goodbye Inuyasha" Hina yelled out

Kagome waved goodbye to everyone before walking towards Rin's house with Inuyasha by her side, It only took a few minutes to reach Rin's little hut and when they got there they could hear Rin moving things around.

"Rin? Is everyone ok?" Kagome called outside

They heard a crash sound then footsteps hurrying towards them, Rin stepped outside quickly making sure no one could see into the hut.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just ahhh cleaning"

"Do you need any help?" Kagome asked

"No its ok, so is there something you two wanted?"

"Oh yes we were just wondering if you were still coming over for dinner tonight"

"Yeah… ill ummm be there, so ill see you tonight ok"

Rin darted back inside before Kagome had a chance to say anything more, Kagome and Inuyasha walked back towards there own little house to prepare for tonight.

"Did Rin seem different to you?" Kagome asked stepping inside

"No, she was just busy is all" Inuyasha answered starting up the stove fire

"Yeah I guess your right but still I can't help but worry, maybe I should go back and make sure"

Kagome went to leave the house but Inuyasha jumped in front of the door blocking Kagome's way, Kagome tried to move him out of her way but it was no use.

"I never should have taken the enchanted beads off"

Inuyasha smiled then picked kagome up caring her away from the door

"Let me go Inuyasha"

"Not until you say you're not going to Rin's"

"But…"

"She is fine, you can question her tonight"

"Fine"

Inuyasha put Kagome down and went back to the stove, Kagome started getting things ready for dinner occasionally glaring at Inuyasha when he wasn't looking.

"You're lucky you don't have the beads" Kagome mumbled

Kagome saw Inuyasha smirking by the fire in triumph, he was glad he no longer had the enchanted beads. Once dinner was slowly cooking and everything was all set for tonight Kagome went for a walk down to the stream to get some fresh water, Kagome walked down to the stream and filled a jug up with water when Rin came up behind her.

"Kagome"

"Oh Rin, I didn't see you, is…. Is everything ok?" Kagome asked

"I'm… I'm fine but umm…."

"What is it Rin, you know you can tell me anything"

"It's just I'm really tired and I think I'm just going to get an early night that's all"

"Oh so you wont be coming over"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired"

"Well ill come by and see you tomorrow ok"

"Sure that sounds good"

"Id better get going, ill see you tomorrow Rin"

Kagome walked back to her house leaving Rin on her own, the sun had set now and the moon was starting to rise, Rin watched kagome leave with a heavy heart.

_"I won't be here tomorrow, I'm sorry Kagome"_

Rin turned around and started back to home, when she got there Rin went straight inside and started to pack some supplies for her trip, she knew Kagome and everyone would try to stop her from leaving and she couldn't bear to see little Hina's face knowing she would be sad but yet as Rin went to leave her feet seemed to be glued to the spot, Rin turned around and looked at everything she was leaving behind.

_'They would be eating dinner by now"_

Rin looked at the sky the moon was still slowly rising not enough to see the forest path properly so Rin went back inside and sat down in the middle of the small room, she stayed there for a lot longer then she planed trying to convince herself it was better not to say anything to them but Rin knew she couldn't just leave not after everything they had done for her over the years. They took her in and looked after her, played games and laughed with her making sure she never felt lonely and now she was leaving them without even saying goodbye. Rin stood up and knew she couldn't leave yet not until she could thank them for everything they had done for her, she slowly made her way to Kagome's house, it was getting late and a small part of her wished everyone was asleep so she could wait until tomorrow but as Rin got closer to Kagome and Inuyasha's house she could hear them all talking. Rin took a deep breath before knocking on the wall, she knew this would be hard but she hoped they would understand why she just had to go.

"Yes?" Kagome called out

"It's me…. Rin"

"Oh Rin, come in"

Rin walked into the house with Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome all looking at her, she noticed that Hina was asleep on Miroku's lap and for that she was grateful.

"Everyone, I have something I need to tell you…."

_Authors Note - I know i said i would put a bunch of chapters up at once but i just couldnt wait to find out if you all like it or not, but i do promise i will post a new chapter every 1-2 days _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Everyone sat in silence waiting for Rin to continue but she just stood there looking guilty and sad.

"Rin is everything ok?" Kagome asked

"I… I just wanted….. I wanted to thank you all"

"Thank us? For what?" Sango asked

"For looking after me, for taking me in when…."

Rin lowered her head unable finish the sentence she didn't want to think about how Sesshomaru had abandoned her all those years ago. Rin stayed that way for a little while before taking a deep breath and looking up at everyone.

"I'm leaving"

"What!" everyone said at once

"Why are you leaving" Sango asked

"This just isn't where I belong, I'm old enough now to be on my own"

"You wouldn't last on your own" Inuyasha grumbled

"I will be just fine on my own, I can look after myself!"

"Well it doesn matter cause your not goin anywhere" Inuyasha shouted standing up

"You can't stop me!" Rin shouted back running out of the house back to her hut

Inuyasha was about to go after Rin but Kagome stepped in front of him placing her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Let me go talk to her" Kagome told Inuyasha

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hands away and walked back to his spot sitting with his back facing everyone, Kagome went to leave when Sango called out for her to wait.

"Ill come with you" Sango said standing up

"Sango you need to rest" Miroku protested

"I'm fine, I will meet you back at the house ok"

Before Miroku could say anything more Sango and Kagome were out the door with Kirara chasing after them, the three of them walked towards Rin's hut. Rin was inside getting her satchel together when she heard Sango and Kagome call out to her.

"Rin can we come in" Kagome asked

"You can't stop me from leaving" Rin called back

"Rin…."

"We don't want to stop you" Sango finished

Rin was quiet for while before she finally stepped outside, she had a small satchel tied around her shoulder and she was wearing the priestess clothes kagome had given her a while ago.

"You… don't want to stop me? Why?"

"Rin could you tell us why you are leaving?" Kagome asked

"I'm going to find lord Sesshomaru" Rin confessed

"How will you know where to look" Sango asked

"The travellers said he was seen in the Shuurako village to the north, so that's where I will start"

"Did you say Shuurako village"

"Yes"

"Sango do you know it?" Kagome asked

"I have been there once, it is very far from here, it will take you many days on foot and the path is dangerous"

"I will be ok"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded, Rin looked at them confused she had no idea what they were thinking but they both seemed to agree on something.

"Rin could you come with us, we have something we want to show you? Sango asked

Rin hesitated to move she didn't want them to lead her back to the village but when she saw Sango, Kirara and Kagome go towards the forest she quickly went after them.

They led her towards the bone eaters well and then Kagome jumped down into it, Rin couldn't see exactly what she was doing but it looked like Kagome was looking for something at the bottom, it didn't take long for Kagome to find what ever it was she was looking for and she climbed back up holding onto an object. Kagome brushed the bits of dirt of her clothes before holding out something that was wrapped in some cloth, Kagome put it in Rin's hands and smiled at her.

"Well go on open it" Sango urged

Rin carefully pulled away the cloth to reveal the finest sword she has ever seen, the sheath was white with flowers painted on it, the handle was wrapped in white cotton with a metal butterfly gently hanging from it. Rin looked at it with wide eyes, she didn't know what to say there didn't seem to be a word that could describe how grateful she was.

"Go on… try it out, it's not to heavy is it?" Sango asked after Rin had been staring at it for a while

Rin pulled the sword out and held it up, it felt very light in her hands almost like it knew where she wanted it to go, Rin thought she could see a shallow pink glow coming from the sword but she thought it was just the glow from the moon. The sword was more beautiful then anything she has ever seen but there was just one thing she didn't understand, Rin put the sword away and looked at Kagome and Sango.

"Where did you get this?"

"Kagome and I made it for you"

"You made it… for me"

"Well Sango did most of it I just gave it some of my powers"

"Your powers… Why?"

"To help protect you" Kagome smiled

_"So it wasn't the moons refection I saw"_

"Protect me?"

"Yes, as long as you let it guide you"

_"Let it guide me?"_

"Thankyou, thankyou so much, this is beautiful"

Rin tied the sword to her side and gave Kagome and Sango a big hug

"There is one more thing" Sango said "I want you to take Kirara with you"

"I can't do that"

"She can help you get there a lot faster"

"But Sango"

"It's ok Rin, besides I think Kirara wants to go with you" Sango giggled nodding to Rin's feet

Rin looked down and sure enough Kirara was sitting at her feet waiting patiently, Rin giggled then looked back at Sango and Kagome.

"You have to promise us one thing" Kagome said walking up to Rin

"Anything"

"You have to come back one day" Sango said walking closer as well

"I promise"

Rin hugged Kagome and Sango one more time before jumping onto Kirara and riding of into the night, they both watched Rin fly away when they couldn't see her anymore they headed towards home.

"What are you going to tell Inuyasha" Sango asked as they got closer to the village

"I don't know…." Kagome sighed

"I'm sure you will think of something" Sango said stopping in front of Kagome's house

"Wait what do you mean me"

"I would love to help but I told Miroku I would meet him at home" Sango called out already half way up the path

Kagome was left standing there on her own to tell Inuyasha that Rin was gone, she knew he wouldn't be happy about it but she couldn't stay out here all night.

_"I should have left the beads on"_

_Author's note – ok I am so getting better at this whole longer chapter thing =D well I hope you all like it so far ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Rin watched as Sango and Kagome got smaller and smaller till she could no longer see them, Rin wasn't exactly sure where she was going but she knew she had to head north. Rin woke up as the sun was rising higher and higher in the sky, she lifted her heavy head up and looked around her, she could see nothing but trees everywhere and Kirara was getting tried. They landed down near a stream, the second Rin got off Kirara's back she transformed into a little kitten and laid down to sleep. Rin let her sleep for a while she washed her face then she picked up the small kitten and started to follow the river to what she guessed was north, Kagome had once taught her how to tell what way your going by the stars but during the day she had no idea so she wandered along the river bank hoping to find some kind of trail. To Rin's luck she came across two girls gathering water from the river, she called out to them to get their attention, they looked surprised to see someone else out here.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if you know where the Shuurako village is"

The two girls looked at Rin and Kirara then each other, they looked like they were trying to decided if they could trust this stranger or not.

"I don't mean any harm, you see I have lost someone and it is important that I find him"

Rin watched as the two girls whispered to each other, Rin guess the oldest one to be close to her age and the youngest to be a few years younger. After a while of whispering the youngest pushed the older girl forward.

"We… don't know how to get there"

"Oh, I see well thankyou for your time"

Rin's smiled faded and she did a little bow before turning away

"But our dad knows, he goes there sometimes" The younger one quickly said

Rin stoped and turned back towards the girls

"You can come with us if you like, we can take you to him" The older on offered

"Thankyou very much, my names Rin and this is Kirara" Rin said patting the sleeping cat.

"My name is Yumi and this is my younger sister Naomi"

"Can I pat your cat?" Naomi asked leaning closer

"She is very tired right now, once she has rested you can ok"

"Ok"

"We should get going, we told mum we wouldn't be long" Yumi said holding onto her sister's hand

Rin nodded and followed after the two girls, after a while of walking Rin could just make out a few small houses in the distance, when the girls saw this they got excited and started to run, Rin kept them in sight but stayed a distance behind them she didn't know what the people of this village would be like. After another few minutes more houses came into view and there were some villages walking around, The girls were greeted by many of the villagers but it didn't take long for them to notice her following after them.

"Who's that Yumi" one of the village men said

"This is Rin, she was trying to find her way to Shuurako village"

"I see, where are you from Rin"

"I am from Hirakawa"

The villagers looked very surprised when Rin told them where she was from

"And you travelled all this way on your own"

"I haven't been alone, I'v had Kirara with me"

"Yes I see, what brings you so far from home"

Rin didn't like all these questions the villager was asking, she hadn't quiet planed on what she was going to tell people yet.

"Naomi, Yumi" Some called out

Rin was grateful to who ever called out the girls names it gave her a reason to leave so she could follow after the girls, they knew exactly who had called there names and they were both very happy to see her.

"Mum!" the both shouted hugging the ladies legs

"Mum mum mum"

"What is it Naomi dear"

"We met a girl today" Yumi cut in

"A girl?"

"Yeah her name is…"

"Rin" Naomi cut her sister off

"She is right over there" they both said pointing to Rin

"Oh I see"

Their mum walked passed the sisters and up to Rin, she looked at Rin's sword and Kirara with concern. Rin smiled and tried to look as friendly as possible, after a couple of seconds their mum smiled as well.

"Hello Rin"

"Hello ma'am" Rin bowed respectfully

"Please call me Katsumi, you must be tired come with me and you can rest for a while"

Rin nodded and followed after the small family to their home, it didn't take to long to get there everything was pretty close to each other not like Rin was used to. Katsumi held the screen door open so Rin could enter, she hesitated a little before entering the house.

"So Rin where are you heading"

"I'm going to Shuurako"

"All on your own?"

"Yes, I am…. Meeting someone there, only I'm not to sure how to get there from here"

"It is about half a days walk, it is easy to find you just have to follow the path"

"Could you perhaps show me where the path is?" Rin asked

"Don't you want to stay for some lunch?"  
And the sound of lunch Rin's stomach suddenly felt very empty, she could remember the last time she ate but Rin knew the longer she stayed here the further Sesshomaru would go. Rin was about to decline the offer when her stomach started to rumble, Rin put her hand on her face and blushed.

"Well there we have it, you are staying for lunch" Katsumi said walking to the stove

Rin didn't even bother to try to say no, she was very hungry and surly a few minutes wouldn't hurt so she gave in and sat down with the kids and waited patiently for lunch to be served, Rin did try to help with lunch but Katsumi wouldn't allow it she kept telling Rin she needed to rest if she was going to make it to Shuurako before nightfall.

_Author's note – I looked around a bit and as far as I can tell Kaede's village doesn't have a name so I made up one (well I found one anyway) so from no one Kaede's village will be called Hirakawa, mind you I don't think it gets mentioned again I dunno yet but I thought I should let everyone know just in case._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

After lunch Katsumi showed Rin where the trail was, It looked very long and the sun was already pretty low in the sky but Rin was determined to get there as soon as she could. It worried Katsumi that Rin would be walking all that way on her own, she had tried many times to convince Rin in staying here and sending a messenger to the village but Rin would not listen.

"Katsumi!" A male walking down the trail

"Kaito, back already"

Rin stood aside as the two greeted each other with a hug and kiss, Rin thought this must be her husband, she remembered Katsumi mentioning he was away on business.

"How are the repairs going?"

"Most of the houses are finished but there are many more to go"

"So you will be going back tomorrow?

"Yes that's right"  
Katsumi smiled, this was just what she needed, she walked over to Rin and placed her hands on her shoulders. Kaito looked between Katsumi and Rin wondering what was going on, he had never seen Rin before and he didn't know what to make of her.

"_Is she a priestess?" _He thought looking at her clothes that's when he noticed the sword _"What kind of priestess carries a sword? Now a bow would make sense but a sword?"_

"Kaito this is Rin, she is a traveller from the south, Rin this is my husband Kaito"

"It is pleaser to meet you" Rin said with a polite bow

Kaito didn't saw anything for a while to wrapped up in his own thoughts, when Katsumi asked if he was ok he scratched the back of his head laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's wonderful to meet you Rin"

"I really should be going now" Rin said pulling away from them

"Oh where are you going?" Kaito asked

"Rin is going to Shuurako"

"On your own?"

"Yes" Rin nodded

"I was thinking Rin, Kaito is going back there tomorrow and it will be dark soon why don't you stay the night"

"Yes I agree, I don't much like the thought of a young thing like you travelling on your own"

"I will be alright"

"Please stay Rin, I wouldn't want you to get hurt on your way, I'm sure the person you are meeting feels the same way"

"_Would Sesshomaru feel the same way? No… he wouldn't but…"_

Rin looked at Katsumi and Kaito, they reminded her on Kagome and Inuyasha.

"_Kagome and Inuyasha would though"_

"Ok, I will stay for the night" Rin sighed

"That is wonderful!" Katsumi beamed

Rin followed behind Katsumi and Kaito as they went back to their home, the girls were sitting outside waiting for their parents to come back home. When they saw their parents the jumped to their feet and hugged Katsumi and Kaito's legs, Rin was standing a bit behind them holding onto Kirara but it didn't take long until the girls noticed that Rin was standing there.

"Rin!" They both called out leaving their parents legs

"We thought you were leaving" Yumi said

"Rin is going to spend the night with us" Katsumi smiled to her children

Kaito and Katsumi started to get dinner ready while the children, Kirara and Rin sat outside watching the sunset, Naomi sat close to Kirara and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Naomi, would you like to pat Kirara?" Rin asked

"Can I?"

"Of course"

Naomi smiled and started to pat Kirara, after a few minutes Kirara was curled up on Naomi's lap sleeping. Once Katsumi called out that dinner was ready they all went inside and sat down to eat, once dinner was finished Rin helped clean up while the girls played with Kirara. Once everything was cleaned away Katsumi put the kids to bed, Kirara walked over to Rin and curled up in her lap.

"Don't know many priestesses that carry a sword" Kaito said looking at Rin's sword

"It was gift"

"_Who would give a child a sword?"_

"I see… where are your parents?"

"My parents…." Rin looked down at Kirara "my parents were killed by bandits"

"I am sorry to hear that"

"It was a long time ago, if you will excuse me I should get some sleep"

Rin stood up and walked to the children's room and laid on the small bed Katsumi had made for her, Kirara curled up next to Rin and they both drifted of into sleep. The next morning Rin woke up to the sound of kids playing, she sat up and rubbed her eyes she noticed that Yumi and Naomi were already up and Kirara was gone. Rin started to panic and hurried to the other room griping onto her sword, she relaxed when she saw Kirara running around with the two girls.

"Oh good morning Rin" Katsumi smiled "your just in time for breakfast"

After breakfast Rin and Kaito got ready to leave, it didn't take to long and they were ready to leave in a few minutes. Katsumi, Yumi and Naomi came to see them off waving as the walked further away, Rin was happy to be on the move once more. It was fairly silent half the way there but then Kirara started to growl at Rin's feet looking into the forest, Rin looked at the forest and drew her sword.

"Please don't be frightened by this, and stay close to us"

Rin nodded at Kirara and she transform, Kaito was to shocked to move he just stood there trembling with fear. Kirara walked in front of Rin to protect her from what was about to come, Kirara suddenly jumped into the trees with her teeth bearing then a heard of demons came out surrounding them. Kirara jumped back to Rin and growled at the demons, Rin looked behind her and saw Kaito trembling with fear, she couldn't let him get hurt.

"Kirara, protect Kaito"

A demon charged at Rin and she immediately raised the sword to protect her, She didn't really know what she was doing Rin had only a few lessons from Sango and Inuyasha on how to use a sword and even then she had never fought a real demon before. When the demon came in contact with her sword the was a bright pink glow and the demon dissolved before Rin's very eyes, Rin remembered Kagome saying the sword will protect her Rin had no idea what she meant up until now. Everything seemed so much easier after that she could remember everything Sango had told her about fighting, she took her stance with her sword in front her body waiting for the demons to charge. The demons came at them all at once but between Kirara and Rin the demons were soon all killed, Rin couldn't take her eyes of the sword Kagome had giving her.

"_Thankyou Kagome"_

Rin put her sword away and Kirara transform back into a little cat, Rin walked over to Kaito to see if he was ok. Kaito crouching on the floor with his hands over his head, Rin bent down and touched his shoulder this made him jump.

"It's ok, the demons are gone now"

Kaito looked up and the young girl that had saved his life, he looked at Kirara who was back as a small cat then finally stood up when he was sure the demons were gone.

"That is a demon cat, is it not"

"Yes, she is but please she will not harm you"

"Tell me what brings you to Shuurako"

"The truth…. The truth is I'm looking for someone…. A demon"

"A demon, what makes you think there is a demon in the village"

"We had some travellers pass by back at home and they told me stories about the demon that killed the raiders in this village"

"I see, no one has seen that demon in many days"

"I know… but I must find him"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the walk was in silence, Rin kept thinking about her sword she didn't really understand what happened but it reminded her of Kagome's arrows, could it be that her sword has perfection powers Kagome did say she put some of her powers in the sword. Kaito stayed on alert in case any more demons came out but none did, he often looked back at the young girl and her demon cat, he didn't understand why such a young girl would be going after a powerful demon he thought about trying to stop her but the look in her eyes told him better, she was determined to find this demon no matter what and that worried him. Rin let out a gasp when she saw the village ahead of her, Kaito turned to look at her alarmed by the sound she had made.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing at all…. It's just that…. This village is a lot like home"

Rin bent down and picked up Kirara then turned her attention to Kaito

"Thankyou for taking me here"

"Are you leaving?"

Rin nodded and turned to leave when Kaito reached out and grabbed her arm

"Wait, how can you be sure this is the same demon?"

Rin turned to face him

"I… I just know it is"

"And how will you find the demon?"

"Well I guess…. I was planning on….." Rin sighed "I don't know"

"Come with me"

Kaito let go of Rin's arm and walked away, Rin followed after him keeping a hold of Kirara, Kaito led her to a small house.

"Nakajima! You home?"

There was a grunt from inside the house and with that Kaito laughed and let himself in holding the bamboo screen open for Rin, Rin looked around the small house and noticed scrolls all over the place with pots of ink everywhere some full and some empty.

"Kaito! What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you would be able to show this nice girl the portrait of the demon"

"And what demon would that be, I have painted many demons in my life"

"The demon that saved the village"

"That silly old thing is old news"

"Humour me Nakajima"

Rin watched as the old man stood up and started to shift threw all his many scrolls, he moved from one pile to the other muttering to himself.

"I know it was around here somewhere…"

He looked through another few piles before he found what he was looking for, he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Kaito before going back to his spot on the floor. Kaito unrolled the scroll to show a drawing of Sesshomaru, everything was there the fur that hanged over him, the crescent moon on his forehead, the two strikes on each side of his face and the cold look in his eyes that seemed almost sad. Rin couldn't stop looking at the picture, it was the first time in 5 years that she has seen him, tears started to well up in her eyes as she remembered the last time she ever saw her lord.

"Rin are you ok?" Kaito asked concerned

Rin tried hard to say something but her throat felt dry, she tried to nod but her head was stiff, Rin tired hard to hold her tears back but she couldn't, she feel to the ground covering her eyes with her hand. Kirara jumped down next to her looking at Rin with concern, Kaito rolled the scroll up and sat it on the closest pile then knelt down to Rin placing his hand on her shoulder, Nakajima looked up from his current project in wonder.

"I… I'm so… sorry" Rin struggled to say threw her tears

Rin managed to stop crying and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"You saw ses…. This demon?" Rin asked Nakajima

"Yes, I was out painting the landscape when he came by"

"It looks just like him" Rin muttered

"What was that?"

"Do you know where he is, what direction he left in? Please I need to know" Rin asked leaning closer to the old man

Nakajima looked at Kaito in wonder, Kaito nodded then pulled Rin back so she was sitting.

"Rin, would you mind waiting outside for a moment"

"Wha… But…Ok..." Rin sighed standing up and walking outside with Kirara following after her

After waiting for a while Kaito and Nakajima came outside and walked up to Rin, Rin put Kirara on the floor and she stood up brushing the dirt from herself, she noticed Nakajima was carrying a scroll in one hand and a walking stick in the other.

"Nakajima will show you where the demon was last sighted"

Rin looked at Kaito and Nakajima with wide eyes, she couldn't believe her luck Rin had no idea what she planed on doing when she got to this village and now she had people willing to help her.

"Thankyou, thankyou very much"

"It was nice meeting you Rin, stay safe and feel free to visit us anytime" Kaito said before going on his way

"Well shall we get going then?" Nakajima asked

Rin nodded and followed the old mad outside of the village and into the forest, the ground was worn it was obvious someone often walked this way and by the way Nakajima was going she guess it was him. Nakajima stoped when the got to the top of a hill and opened up the scroll, Rin wanted to ask questions about Sesshomaru but she wasn't sure how she could bring it up without alarming the him of her intentions, Rin sighed and followed after the old mad who was now walking down the hill further from the village.

"What ails you child"

"Nothing, I am fine" Rin said with a small sigh

"Come now child, I may be old but I'm not dead, you have been moping since we left"

"I haven't been moping" Rin stated

Nakajima stopped walking and turned to look at Rin laughed

"What's so funny?"

"If you haven't been moping then I must be at least 50 years younger" he laughed

Rin watched Nakajima walk down the worn path laughing as he went, Rin didn't go after him she just stood there glaring at him.

"_Who does he think he is calling me mopey?"_

"Come on now child, don't want to get left behind now do you" Nakajima called out

Rin ran after him with Kirara running behind her, he had stopped laughing by the time Rin caught up.

"_I wonder if Sesshomaru has missed me, if he has thought of me… who am I kidding, he left me for a reason he didn't want me around anymore, why am I even trying to find him."_

Rin sighed and started to slow her pace, Nakajima let out a small chuckle causing Rin to once again glare at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Tell me child why do you seek this demon"

"I'm not a child"

"What would you rather me call you? Young lady perhaps"

"How about Rin"

"Haha Rin it is then" Nakajima laughed "So tell me Rin why you seek this demon"

"_Why have I come searching for him, it seemed like the only thing to do at the time but now…"_

"I understand now…"

Rin looked up from the floor only to see the old mad very close to her with a stern look on his face, Rin turned her head away from him and muttered something.

"He has stolen your heart has he not?"

"_Is that why I am going after him?"_

"I am right"

Nakajima sighed and turned back around walking a few steps away from Rin before finding a place to sit, he sighed as he sat down placing his walking stick next to him.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked walking to him

"It is foolish to love a demon"

"I don't love him" Rin said sitting down

"You can not lie to me, I know the look of love" He sighed

"Did… did you fall for a demon?"

"Ay I did, she was a lovely girl, we met many years ago"

"What happened? Why is she not with you?"

"It was not to be, she was a demon and I was human"

"That doesn't mean you can't be together"

"For a while we thought the same"

"What changed?"

"Time dear child time"

"Time?"

"I aged as the years went by, she alas did not"

"So she left you?"

"We parted ways, she couldn't bear to see me die and I couldn't bear to see her sad face, humans and demons are not meant to be together"

"That's not true!" Rin shouted jumping to her feet "it… it can't be true"

"Such is fate"

"Your wrong, humans and demons can be together"

"And are you going to prove it to me"

"Yes…. I am, one day I will take you back to my village Inuyasha and Kagome are proof humans and demons can coexist"

"Who?"

"My family, the ones who took me in and looked after me"

"What happened to your parents?"

"Bandits killed them when I was a child"

"And how did you meet this demon of yours then"

"He… he saved my life" Rin smiled as the memory came creeping into her mind

"Come we should keep moving, it will be dark soon"

"Dark? Shouldn't you go back home"

"Nonsense child I spend many nights in the woods"

"How many times must I tell you I'm not a child?"

"Of course of course Rin right" Nakajima chuckled

They kept walking until they came to a small clearing Nakajima walked over to a big tree and got some sticks, he placed them in the stone circle Rin could tell he has done this many times before, her then went to a small bush and started to gather things from it. Rin sat her things down on the ground and went to help Nakajima but before she had a chance to help he shooed her away, Rin went back to the fire wood and started to light the fire y the time it was lit Nakajima came back bearing many berries.

"It's not much but it will do for tonight"

"Why do you spend so much time in the woods, don't you get scared?"

"At my age there is nothing that scares me, May I ask you a question?"

"Since when do you ask" Rin chuckled

"Now that is a very good point, you are learning"

Rin laughed again, she like talking to Nakajima he was very nice, she felt safe around him, all the bad memories didn't bother her so much when he was around.

"You know the demons name do you not?"

"Yes…. How did you know?"

"Back at my hut you started to say a name but then didn't"

"Oh yeah that's right" Rin blushed

Rin looked at the fire, it had been many years since she was last in the woods sitting by a fire, she thought back to the times Jaken had burnt himself eating to fast or when his food would fall over, Rin smiled at the memories she had almost forgotten about the good times she spent with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken.

"His name is Lord Sesshomaru" Rin answered looking back up at Nakajima

"Lord Sesshomaru… what about those who travel with him?"

"How do you know that, I was told only Lord Sesshomaru was seen in the village"

"yes you are quiet right he was but I followed after him, I soon lost his tracks but I found two others I guessed they were with him"

"You found tracks?"

"Yes that is where I am taking you, to where the tracks end, maybe you little friend will be able to pick up a scent" he nodded at Kirara

"You know about her?"

"Yes of course I do"

"How"

"Kaito told me" he chuckled

"What else did he tell you?"

"Oh nothing much just that you have a very special sword and a demon cat, oh and of course that you are after a demon"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I seek knowledge and the mystery of this demon has been nagging at me for weeks then you come along, a girl that knows him it was more then I ever dreamed of"

"It seems we both found more then we expected"

Nakajima nodded in agreement to Rin

"You wanted to know about Lord Sesshomaru's followers?"

"Yes please"

Rin told Nakajima many things about Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-un from the time Sesshomaru saved her to the time Rin saved Jaken, they stayed up late telling each other tales from their life's until they both started yawning. Kirara transformed and let Rin and Nakajima rest their heads on her while they slept. Nakajima laid on Kirara's tail while Rin was curdled around Kirara's middle, lying on her soft fur reminded Rin of Sesshomaru and how he would often let Rin sleep on his fur to keep her safe and warm, with that final thought Rin drifted of to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Rin woke early the next morning, she sat up and yawned rubbing her eyes, she looked over to Nakajima he was still sleeping. Rin could hear a small stream near by she thought about going off to see if she could catch some fish for breakfast, Rin walked to the forest edge and froze for a second remembering the last time she walked of on her own.

"_Lord Sesshomaru…"_

"Good morning Rin"

Rin jumped as Nakajima pulled her out of her daze, she turned around to face him with a smile.

"Good morning"

"Shall we be on our way then?"

"Right, come on Kirara lets go"

Kirara woke up with a yawn she transform into a little kitten and slowly walked over to Rin, Rin laughed at the sleepy cat and bent down to pick her up. They kept walking for the rest of the morning stopping when they came to a fruit tree for breakfast, they walked in silence until Nakajima stopped in the middle of no where, he turned to face Rin.

"Well this is it"

"_Here?"_

"This is where the tracks ended"

"Oh I see, thankyou for helping me get this far"

"Well then, goodbye Rin"

Nakajima walked pass Rin saying nothing more, Rin may not have known Nakajima long but she could tell there was something on his mind.

"Nakajima?"

"What is it"

"You can ask me"

"Ask you what child?"

"It's Rin"

"Oh yes sorry Rin"

"What ever is on your mind, you can ask me, I don't mind" Rin smiled

Nakajima closed his eyes thinking long and hard before answering Rin

"What do you intend to do once you find Sesshomaru"

"When I find him…. Well I guess…"

Rin hung her head and laughed, Nakajima looked at her confused by her sudden change in behaviour.

"You know I haven't even thought of it" Rin said looking up from the ground "I was so determined to just see him again I didn't even think about what to say"

Rin turned around and faced a tree, she reached out her hand and started to trace patterns in the trunk.

"I guess I want to ask him why… why he never came back..." Rin said as a single tear rolled down her check

"I wish you luck then"

"_What if he doesn't want to see me? What if I never find him…?"_

Rin was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that Nakajima had already left her and she was now alone in this forest not sure wether to turn back or keep on going.

"Kirara, what should I do, should I turn back before its to late or keep going?"

Kirara just titled her head in response

"Your right I can't give up, besides he has something of mine that I can't live without..."

"Mew"

"Come on Kirara lets go"

Rin set of trough the forest with Kirara following by her side, she had no idea who she was going to find him but she hoped that maybe if she walked around Kirara would pick up there scent or maybe she would even find Jaken's tracks. Rin walked around the forest for many days with no such luck, nightfall was coming and Rin hadn't found a single thing to eat for dinner yet, not a single piece of fruit in sight not even the sound of a stream near by, Rin looked down at Kirara and sighed.

"Well I guess were not going to find anything to eat tonight, we will find something in the morning"

Rin started to gather up some sticks when Kirara started to sniff the air, Rin didn't think much of it until she saw Kirara transform.

"Kirara? What's wrong?"

Rin didn't understand this wasn't the way Kirara normally behaved, Kirara laid on the ground and nodded her head from Rin to her back.

"You want me to get on?"

"Mew"

"Well…. Ok then"

Rin put down the sticks she gathered and sat on Kirara's back, the second she did Kirara took off flying through the trees at full speed. Rin closed her eyes and kept low on her back, she slowly lifted her head once Kirara had stopped and marvelled at the sight in front of her.

"Ki… Kirara… how… how did you know this was here" Rin stuttered running to the cool stream

Rin took her sachet off, untied her sword and jumped into the water, it wasn't very deep so Rin could stand in it, Rin cupped her hands and carefully lifted the pool of water to her lips, it felt so nice to be able to drink from the fresh stream. Rin was standing in the middle of the river when Kirara jumped in diving under the water, she resurfaced holding a small fish in her mouth. Rin laughed at the wet cat and started to help her catch fish, by the time they got out of the river they had caught 9 small fish.

"I think we have enough" Rin laughed

Rin made a small pouch with her shirt and carefully held her sachet in her other hand not wanting it to get wet, Rin and Kirara walked a little was into the forest and found a nice small patch where they could set up camp. While Rin ran around finding fire wood Kirara sat down cleaning herself, Rin got the fire set up and started to cook the fish when she sneezed.

"_That's right I'm still in wet clothes"_

Rin went over to her satchel and pulled out her favourite blue kimono with flowers on it, she looked around her before she changed into her nice dry clothes. Rin sat down by the fire waiting for the fish to cook when Kirara started growling, Rin quickly grabbed her sword out and looked carefully around her.

"Who's there" Rin called out into the dark

Rin was starting to think that maybe it was just an animal passing by when she heard a small noise that sounded like a growl, Rin held onto her sword and carefully went into the forest keeping the camp fire close behind her. Kirara was following after her silently when she pounced on something, Rin ran to her when she saw a flash of fire and heard Kirara's loud growl. All Rin could see was a small demon holding onto something and aiming it at her and Kirara, Kirara pounced at it on more time only this time she knocked away the thing it was holding giving Rin a chance to get in close with her sword. Rin pinned the small figure against a tree with her sword dangerously close, Rin could hear the trembles coming from the demon when he fell to his knees begging for her to spear him. Rin moved a little so she could get a better look at the demon and when she did it was not what she expected, Rin saw before her a small toad demon whimpering in fear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"Jaken! Is that…. You?"

"Release me at once foolish child"

Kirara growled at Jaken and he went back to whimpering

"Jaken it is you!"

Rin put away her sword and swept the toad up in her arms giving him a big hug, Kirara looked at Rin and the small demon in her arms and tilted her head.

"Jaken I can't believe it's you, you haven't changed a bit"

Rin put Jaken down and went to pick up his staff, Jaken watched Rin confused to who the strange girl was. Rin gave the staff back to Jaken then went back to the fire to finish cooking the fish, Rin looked behind her and saw Kirara standing over Jaken bearing her teeth.

"Kirara its ok, he is a friend"

Kirara growled at Jaken one last time before walking over to Rin, she stayed transformed and kept a close eye on Jaken.

"Jaken would you like something to eat?"

Jaken cautiously moved closer to the fire and sat down with his staff in his hands, it was obvious Rin knew who he was but he had no idea who she was, Rin looked over at Jaken and noticed how confused he was.

"Are you ok?"

"Who are you human?" Jaken demanded jumping to his feet

"You… you don't remember me? It's me Rin"

"Rin…"

"Heh I guess I have grown a little since you last saw me" Rin sighed looking into the fire

"Rin is it really you?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing out here alone you foolish girl!"

Kirara growled at Jaken that caused him to fall back to the ground in fear

"I'm not alone, Kirara is with me"

"Don't you know how many demons are out here just waiting for a young girl to eat up?"

"Tell me Jaken…. Is… is Lord Sesshomaru here?"

Rin curled up her knees and rested her head on them, her hands were stretched out towards the fire.

You are seeking Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin nodded moving the fish around making sure it all got cooked

"Stupid girl!"

Rin lifted her head and looked at Jaken with wide eyes

"How dear you seek out Lord Sesshomaru after what you did!"

"What… I… did? What are you talking about?"

"If it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru you would be dead, he has saved you many times and you repay him by going off with that half breed Inuyasha, ungrateful child!"

"You think I had a choice? he left me Jaken and Inuyasha, kagome and all the others they saved me"

"Lies!"

"I wanted to stay with him! I wanted to always be by his side but he left me… he left me behind"

Rin started to cry as the painful memories came flooding back, Jaken looked at her shocked he didn't know what to believe but he had never known Rin to lie either. Jaken never really knew what happened to Rin all he knew was by the time he had found Sesshomaru again Rin was not with him, Jaken had tried asking about it but Sesshomaru but all he was told is that Rin was not coming back. Since that night Sesshomaru had started acting different, he was less tolerant of others and Jaken and every moth around the same time he would vanish wouldn't saying a single word. Rin lifted her head and tried to wipe the tears away, she looked over at Jaken and saw him deep in thought.

"Jaken please… where is Lord Sesshomaru?

"I don't know"

"How can you not know, you follow him everywhere, and where is Ah-Un"

"Ah-Un walked off somewhere and Lord Sesshomaru…. He has vanished"

"Vanished?"

"Yes I woke up this morning and he was gone"

"Where would he go?"

"Lord Sesshomaru leaves around the same time every month, I have no idea where he goes…."

Rin looked up at the sky completely ignoring Jaken's constant chatter

"_He leaves the same time every month... but why?"_

Rin looked at all the stars in the sky she could see them perfectly

"_There's no moon tonight…Inuyasha would be human, I wonder if they are ok"_

"… Every time I ask him the results are the same"

"So he leaves everyday on the night of the new moon"

"Yes your right, he does" Jaken said thinking back

"When does he come back?"

"I don't know"

"How can you not know?!"

"I spend day's walking around before I find him again"

"Oh so he doesn't come back to you"

"No that stopped once you left"

"Well then I guess tomorrow we will just have to go looking for him" Rin smiled taking a bite of the fish she cooked

Jaken watched Rin and Kirara eating the fish and started to drool, Rin looked over at him and laughed.

"Here Jaken, you can have some"

Jaken took one of the small fish and ate happily by the fire, Once all the fish was gone Jaken feel asleep and started to snore. Rin couldn't help but laugh at the sleeping toad it had been so long since she last saw him and already things were slowly feeling more like home to her, Rin laid back on Kirara's fur and gazed at the sky.

"The stars are so pretty, but why would lord Sesshomaru leave every time there is a new moon, its not like he is a half demon like Inuyasha….wait Inuyasha could it be… Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin yawned before drifting off to sleep

* * *

**~*~4 Years earlier, Night of the new moon~*~**

"I don't want to live here anymore, I'm going to find Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried running out of Inuyasha and Kagome's house

"Rin come back here!" Inuyasha shouted running after her

Rin ran through the forest constantly wiping the tears from her eyes, she didn't know where she was going she just didn't want to be in that house anymore. Rin ran into something big, she tried to look at it but it was to dark for her to see.

"Rin where are you" Inuyasha called out

The thing grabbed hold of Rin and covered her mouth running very fast through the trees, Rin knew that it was a demon nothing else she knew of could run this fast. Rin tried to struggle and call for help but the demon was to strong it kept a tight grasp of her, after a while it stopped and held Rin up by the throat

"I'm going to enjoy this"

Rin couldn't breath and her eye lids suddenly felt heavy, that's when she got knocked to the ground, Rin saw a tall dark figure with long hair kill the demon and walk over to her, the person bent down to pick Rin up when her eyes started to close and her breathing slowed down.

"Rin hold on, don't die on me"

"Lo… Ses… I… kn…." Rin struggled to say opening her eyes once more before loosing consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Sesshomaru heard Rin screaming, he spun around in the dense fog and ran towards the sound of her voice, he saw a shadow over top of him he looked up and saw a flash of red. Sesshomaru stopped running when he saw Rin being held by someone else, he walked closer drawing out his sword, the person in red turned around to face him.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled "Let Rin go!"

"Why would I do such a thing?" Inuyasha asked holding the unconscious Rin in his arms

Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"Rin…"

"Inuyasha, who is he?"

Sesshomaru couldn't move or speak he just looked at the small girl that once followed him everywhere looking at him like he was a stranger now, a thick fog started to fall over Rin and Inuyasha until Sesshomaru could no longer see them.

"Why doesn't she remember me?"

"Why would she remember the one that abandoned her" Inuyasha's voice echoed around him

"_Abandoned…"_

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up and looked next to him knowing no one would be there, even though it's been 5 years Sesshomaru still expects to wake next to Rin's gentle breathing and her steady heart beat but she was never there, Sesshomaru frowned and turned his attention towards the moon.

"_Tomorrow is the night of the new moon"_

He stood up and walked away from his sleeping companions and took off towards Hirakawa, he stopped when he started to get close to the village and went to a tree sitting down waiting for night to come. It has been this way since Rin and Sesshomaru parted he would always come to the village on the night of the new moon, the one night Inuyasha would be human and unable to smell his presence. It was Sesshomaru's one chance to see Rin even if she didn't know he was there, He would often see Rin playing with Sango and Miroku's child or helping Inuyasha and Kagome but what Sesshomaru loved the most was being by her side when she slept in her small hut away from his half brother. Sesshomaru waited until the moon was creeping higher in the sky before continuing towards the village towards Rin, Sesshomaru got there and seconds and straight away he noticed something was wrong.

"_Rin…"_

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting down inside their house when Sesshomaru came barging through the door, Kagome feel back in surprise and Inuyasha was lifted off the ground by his shirt with Sesshomaru growling in front of him.

"Where is Rin?"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said sitting upright

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome and glared at Inuyasha, he brought his poison claws close to Inuyasha's face.

"Tell me where Rin is!"

"Rin? Isn't she with you?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru continued to ignore Kagome and started to tighten his grip on Inuyasha.

"I told you, you shouldn't of let her go" Inuyasha yelled looking at Kagome

"Don't try to blame this on me!"

"You're the one that let her go"

"ME?! That's it! where are those enchanted beads"

Kagome stormed around the house looking for the enchanted bead while Sesshomaru continued to hold Inuyasha against the wall, Sesshomaru had no patience for such silly fights and he was about ready to loose it all together.

"I will only say this once more, where is Rin?" Sesshomaru growled

Kagome stopped looking for the beads and walked over to Sesshomaru

"She… she left the village"

"You were meant to protect her!" Sesshomaru yelled at Inuyasha throwing him hard onto the floor

"Me! What ar…"

"Inuyasha shhh" Kagome said holding her hand over his mouth

"Where did she go?" Sesshomaru asked calming down a little

"She went to find you" Kagome told him

"_Me? Why would she be trying to find me?"_

"She headed to Shuurako village in search for you"

Sesshomaru was out the door before Kagome could tell him anything more, Kagome released Inuyasha's mouth and moved away from him with a sigh.

"Why did you tell him where Rin was?"

"Because he needs her just like she needs him"

"Rin is better off without Sesshomaru"

"Inuyasha don't you know anything"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think Sesshomaru was here?"

"To find Rin duh"

"Yes but why was he here in the first place and on the one night your human"  
"huh?"

"I think Sesshomaru has been coming here all this time on the one night you wouldn't be able to tell"

"Even if you are right Rin is still better of without him"

"No your wrong, don't you remember all the times she tried to run away and find him"

"Yeah of course I do, she always tried to run away when I was human"

'What about the nights when she would wake up calling out his name"

"What is your point?"

"Inuyasha do you remember what I told you all them years ago when Rin was hurt and Sesshomaru left her?"

"Yeah… you said she loved him…."

"That hasn't changed, she still loves him"

"That may be so but Sesshomaru has no right to look for her, not after he was the one that left her"

"He left her to protect her, to give her a human life"

"What are you babbling about now?"

"I was awake that night"

"What?"

"That night you told Sesshomaru that she would be better of without him"

Inuyasha leaned back and waited for Kagome to yell at him, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and laughed.

"Inuyasha are you ok?"

"Aren't you going to yell at me?"

"It was a long time ago" Kagome laughed

Inuyasha gradually relaxed keeping an eye on Kagome who was still laughing at him, once Kagome stopped laughing she crawled over to Inuyasha and sat beside him, Kagome sighed looking at the door Sesshomaru destroyed.

"You know your going to have to fix that"

"Fix what"

"The door"

"But I didn't brake it!"

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes ignoring his protest.

"_Sesshomaru, Rin I hope you find each other soon"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Sesshomaru raced off as fast as he could go towards Shuurako and towards Rin, he got to the village just as the sun was staring to rise. He stood on the hill over looking the village and tried to catch the scent of Rin but it was covered by the many other people in the village, Sesshomaru was about to head into the forest when he noticed an elderly man hurrying up the hill towards him calling out his name. Sesshomaru stayed where he was and waited for this strange old man to get up the hill, he had never talked to or met this man but his scent was the same on that was covering up Rin's.

"It's you, it's really you, it is a great honor to meet you I'v heard many stories about you"

"_Stories about me?"_

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Nakajima, what brings you to our fair village Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru just looked down at Nakajima not saying a word

"Could it be you're looking for a certain girl, a girl with long black hair and chocolate eyes maybe, a girl whose smile can warm even the coldest of hearts?"

"I need no such thing"

"Oh I see then, you are not interested even if this girls name is Rin"

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat as Nakajima spoke of Rin and his cold expression started to soften.

"Where is she?"

"I suspect she would still be in the forest searching for you"

Sesshomaru grunted in response and walked off towards the forest when Nakajima threw a scroll towards him, as Sesshomaru reached behind him and caught the scroll he could hear Nakajima walking away.

"Give it to Rin for me!" Nakajima called out walking back to the village

Sesshomaru held the scroll in front of him and looked at it wondering what could be inside, when Sesshomaru was sure no one was around him he carefully opened the scroll to see what was inside. Inside the scroll was a painting of Rin, her knees were tucked up to her chest with her head resting on them, Rin's hands were wrapped around her knees while her hair was flowing behind her. She had a gentle smile on her face and her eyes were looking towards the sky in wonder, she looked so happy and peaceful he hasn't seen that look on Rin's face since the last time she gave him flowers only now it made him want to be by Rin's side holding her. Sesshomaru rolled the scroll back up when a small piece of paper fell onto the ground, he bent down to pick it up when he noticed it was addressed to him.

'Lord Sesshomaru, Ask Rin what she was thinking. Nakajima'

"_What she was thinking……Foolish old man"_

Sesshomaru scrunched the small note and dropped it walking away into the forest, he hid the scroll in his chest armor then started to run through the forest hoping to catch Rin's scent. It wasn't to long until he came upon Rin's scent but then as quick as he found it he lost it, Sesshomaru couldn't understand how Rin's scent vanished but he was once again searching through the forest hoping to find her. His thoughts drifted through all the times Rin was in danger because of him and how once again she alone out in the forest trying to find him, Sesshomaru couldn't help but think the worse that maybe a demon had gotten to her before he could or she was in trouble and once again it was all because of him.

"_This wasn't meant to happen… you were meant to stay with Inuyasha… you were meant to have a human life, you were not meant to come looking for me… why… why are you looking for me?"_

Rin, Jaken and Kirara were slowly walking further into the forest when they came to a huge field, the floor was covered in flowers of ever color and there was but a single small house in the middle. Kirara sensed that there was something wrong with this place and started to back away slowly, Jaken could also tell that there was something creepy about the lovely field and cowered behind Rin's legs. Rin looked down at the two small demons, they were both shaking and that worried Rin, Jaken looked up at Rin with fearful eyes.

"Jaken, are you ok?"

"We should leave this place"

"Leave? How come? It's so… so beautiful"

Rin slowly started to walk towards the house when Kirara jumped at her trying to grab hold of her kimono, Rin stopped walking and turned to face them. Her eyes were clouded over and he face had no expression on it.

"Ri… Rin!"

"Come on Jaken, it will be ok"

Rin turned back around and once again started towards the house, Kirara tried to grab back hold of her Kimono but she hit a barrier and got pushed down into the ground. When Rin went into the house everything in front of them changed, they were no longer looking at a lovely house in a field filled full of flowers but now in its place was a run down old hut surrounded in dirt.

"Rin!!!!" Jaken yelled out trying to run after her with no luck

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice calling out Rin's name, It was very faint but enough to tell Sesshomaru where to go. He was racing off in the direction of Jaken's voice when he sensed a demon, the demons presence was hardly of any concern to him but it was enough to make Sesshomaru run even faster.

"_Hold on Rin I'm coming"_

Sesshomaru emerged from the forest looking down at the toad who was laying in the dirt on his back, Sesshomaru looked at the transformed Kirara who was trying over and over to get through the barrier.

"_So that's how her scent vanished, she has the demon slayers cat with her"_

Kirara looked up at Sesshomaru and walked back from the barrier transforming into a small kitten and sat down waiting for Sesshomaru to do something, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Jaken who was slowly starting to sit up.

"Jaken"

Jaken turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing before him

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken where is Rin?"

"Rin? She went in there milord"

Sesshomaru's head darted to the old run down hut in the middle of the field, he looked around him and huffed.

"_Such a weak barrier could never stop a powerful demon like me"_

Sesshomaru was about to brake through the barrier when there was a blinding light coming from the house, Sesshomaru covered his eyes and waited for the light to fade. Sesshomaru moved his arm and saw Rin standing where the house once was sliding her sword back into its sheath, Rin looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing with Kirara and Jaken.

"Lor…. Lord Sesshomaru… Is it really you?"

* * *

**In the House**

"Wha…. How did I get here?"

Rin turned around to leave the house when she was hit by something, Rin fell to the ground unable to move.

"_What's going on here?"_

"Welcome child to my home"

Rin tried to move her head to see where the voice came from but she couldn't, she heard a laugh then footsteps getting closer to her. Lent over her was a person dressed in a dark cloak that covered most of his face, all Rin could see was a red glowing eye staring down at her.

"Very nice indeed"

Rin tried to reach for her sword but it was hopeless she couldn't move, the man looked Rin over and noticed her sword.

"Now what is a pretty thing like you doing with a sword?"

He reached down to grab the sword when a small amount of blue electricity surrounded the sward causing him to pull his hand back.

"What is this, a barrier around your precious sword, well then so be it if I can not use it then it is of no use to me" he said reaching down to untie it

"N……o…" Rin struggled to say

"What! Impossible no one can break my spells"

There was a shallow pink glow emitting from the sword, he stood back and watched as the light surrounded Rin. Once the light faded Rin slowly sat up and moved her hands around in front of her, not far from her the cloaked man started at her in disbelieve.

"_I can move again"_

"How… How did you do that?"

Rin stood up and drew her sword, she looked over at the trembling man and tried to get close to him but she got pushed back to the ground.

"A weak human like you can not break my barrier"

"I am not weak, I can look after MYSELF!"

Rin tried once again to brake through his barrier and this she succeeded, a bright light surrounded her forcing to close her eyes, when the light was gone she put her sword away.

"_What… happened?"_

Rin looked over towards Kirara and Jaken confused and that's when she saw him, there he was standing across the field looking straight at her.

"Lor…. Lord Sesshomaru… Is it really you?"

_Author's note – I'm sorry its taken me so long to post a new chapter but iv been pretty sick the last few days ill get the next one up as soon as I can =) to apologize I have added in a small description of what happened in the house with Rin, I think this is my longest chapter yet lol well anyway I hope you all forgive me and like this chapter. I'm also sorry for any mistakes but I haven't been feeling that good so I honestly didn't worry to much about going over it again, ok well I should stop chatting and get on with the next chapter, I'm so happy Sesshomaru and Rin are together (well they are in the same area anyway) I'v been waiting to get to this moment for ages lol =D_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

"Rin" Sesshomaru said in a quiet voice

"_It's him, it's really him"_

Sesshomaru started to slowly make his way towards Rin, Her eyes started to water as Sesshomaru got closer to her.

"_My Lord Sesshomaru is really here… then why, why am I not happy to see him… I don't understand"_

Sesshomaru stopped walking when he could smell salt and water in the air, the wind blew around Sesshomaru and Rin as neither one of them moved.

"_Is she…crying?"_

Rin's heart was pounding in her chest threatening to brake free while her head was running with thoughts.

"_This is what I wanted right, to be with Lord Sesshomaru so why…I cant do this… I can't do it…my heart it hurts"_

Rin placed her hand over her heart and looked at Sesshomaru with tears streaming down her face, she couldn't stay there she had to get out it was too much for her to handle. Rin turned around and ran, she ran from Sesshomaru without looking back, she ran from her memories, from her pain, from the one she was searching for. Sesshomaru watched as Rin ran towards the other side of the field it took him a few seconds before he went after her, He didn't know what she was running from but it hurt him to see her in pain, to see her cry was more then he could handle he wanted her to smile, to laugh to be happy that's all he has ever wanted. Rin looked up as Sesshomaru stood in front of her blocking her path, she was about to turn away from him again when he grabbed onto her shoulders holding her in place.

"Let me go" Rin said turning her head away from him

Sesshomaru didn't respond it was the first time Rin has spoken to him in 5 years, her voice rang though his head and his hold started to loosen making it possible for Rin to squirm free.

"I said let GO!" Rin shouted jerking away from him

Rin stumbled back and Sesshomaru's arms dropped to his sides, Rin looked at Sesshomaru, his expression was soft and caring something she was not used to from him. Rin has never known Sesshomaru to show any real emotion and she couldnt bare to see him looking at her like she was a child that needed protection, maybe that is how it has once been but she was older now and Sesshomaru looked at her like she was still a child, like no time has passed at all. Emotions over whelmed Sesshomaru as Rin turned away from him, she had grown up so much, she was no longer the child she had once been she could protect herself now so why would she need Sesshomaru with her. He reached out and grabbed Rin's arm pulling her close to him, he wasn't to sure what he was doing he just wanted to hold Rin. His arms wrapped around the stunned Rin and he held her close to his body wanting to never let go just to stay like this forever.

"_What is he doing!!?"_

Rin slowly started to wrap her arms around Sesshomaru when the memory of him leaving her flashed to her mind.

"_But he came back, it's all ok now… right?"_

"Why?" Rin mumbled

Rin pulled away from Sesshomaru keeping a tight hold of his arm sleeves and looked straight at him.

"Why? Why are you here?"

"To find you"

"You... you were looking for me"

Rin hugged Sesshomaru once more with a smile on her face.

"_It's all ok now, I will never leave his side…never"_

"Lets go" Sesshomaru said pulling Rin away from him

"Go? Where are we going?"

"I am taking you back home" Sesshomaru said walking away

"What"

"You are going back to Inuyasha's village"

"So that's why… why you were looking for me" Rin said dropping her head

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Rin, her hair was coving her eyes but he could tell she was starting to cry again.

"I'm not going back"

"Rin" Sesshomaru said sternly

"I'm not going back there!" Rin shouted

Rin lifted her head and wiped her eyes

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK!"

"_Forgive me Rin but it's for your own good"_

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin and threw her over his shoulder, Rin was no match for Sesshomaru's strength but she still tried with all her mite to get free. Kirara and Jaken stood on the side lines watching Sesshomaru walk towards them with Rin over his shoulder struggling to get free.

"LET ME GO! I'M NOT GOING BACK I SAID"

Sesshomaru ignored Rin and continued walking when he felt a quick sharp pain shoot through his arm, Rin feel to the ground holding onto her sword. Sesshomaru turned around and saw Rin standing up with her sword in hand, her hair dropped over her face making it impossible to see her expression. He looked at the small cut on his arm in amazement, no human sword could cause him any pain.

"I told you I'm not going back"

Sesshomaru's lips curled into a small smirk and he walked towards Rin.

"Are you really going to fight me?"

Rin raised her sword and brushed the hair away from her face, Sesshomaru saw the look in her eyes, it was no longer sad nor was it anger now he saw nothing but pain.

"Go on then, what are you waiting for, attack me if that is what you wish"

Rin started to tremble as Sesshomaru walked closer towards her, Sesshomaru notice this and slowly started to grin.

"You are no match for me" Sesshomaru said stopping in front of her

"Stay away from me"

Sesshomaru ignored Rin and grabbed onto her sword, the second he did this blue electricity circled around the sword and Sesshomaru's hand, His hand flinch at the pain but he didn't let go. Rin stared at him with wide eyes and concerned, she could see the sword was hurting him even if it wasn't much but it hurt her to see him in any pain.

"_What is he doing, why wont he let go"_

The electricity got fiercer the longer Sesshomaru held on but still he refused to let go, he slowly started to force Rin to lower the sword. All the pain and anger Rin had felt vanished and she let go of her sword, Sesshomaru threw the sword to the ground out of Rin's reach. Rin saw the burn marks on Sesshomaru's hand and feel to her knees, covering her eyes she started to cry.

"Idiot" Rin mumbled

Kirara ran over to Rin with Jaken following after her, Kirara placed her paw on Rin's knee and looked up at her.

"Milord are you ok?" Jaken asked catching his breath

Sesshomaru shot Jaken a glare causing him to tremble in fear, he started going on about Sesshomaru's strength and power while begging for forgiveness.

"I'll… Ill go with you… back to the village" Rin forced out

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin who was now standing up with Kirara in her hands, he nodded and started to walk of, Rin got her sword and ran after him.

"_I'll go back to the village but don't expect me to stay, I will always be by your side no matter what"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Rin looked up at the sky it was going to be dark in a few hours, she looked ahead at Sesshomaru it didn't look like he was planning on stopping for camp anytime soon, a small smile began to show on Rin's face. Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked behind him, Rin was walking around humming a song picking up sticks.

"What are you doing?"

"Making camp"

"You can make camp later"

"If you're in such a rush go on ahead"

Sesshomaru started to grow frustrated at Rin but she ignored him and continued about her work, Jaken started to wander over to Rin when Sesshomaru growled at him, Rin looked over at Sesshomaru and sighed.

"I'm not a demon, I'm a human and unlike you I need to sleep sometime so we are making camp ok"

Sesshomaru grunted and walked off into the forest, Jaken went over to Rin to help her start the fire, once Rin had everything ready for a fire she started to draw in the dirt and mumble to herself.

"If we were here….. Then we must be…. So that means"

Kirara looked down at what Rin was drawing and mewed, Jaken was sitting by the fire relaxing when Rin gasped.

"THAT'S IT!" Rin shouted jumping to her feet "Come on Kirara lets go"

"Where are you going Rin?" Jaken asked confused

"Oh I'm going to catch some fish you can come if you want Jaken" Rin smiled

Just as Rin was about to jump on Kirara's back Sesshomaru came out of the forest and threw some fish onto a huge leaf, Rin looked at Sesshomaru shocked, since she met Sesshomaru he made it clear that she was responsible for finding her own food and now he had found some for her.

"Th... Thankyou"

Sesshomaru turned away and sat down leaning against a tree in the shadows, Rin watched as Sesshomaru closed his eyes keeping his hand over his sword in case of danger. Rin, Jaken and Kirara ate the fish then got ready for bed, Kirara transformed once again for Rin but this time Jaken had managed to get close enough to Kirara to lie on her tail, Rin laid down and looked over at Sesshomaru, his eyes were still closed but Rin knew better then to think he was asleep. Rin turned away from him and looked at her sword remembering what had happened that afternoon.

"_I wonder if his hand is ok…"_

Rin sat up and sighed, she felt bad for hurting him, Rin slowly started to walk over to Sesshomaru not wanting to disturb him. Sesshomaru heard Rin walking towards him even though she was trying to be quite he could still hear her, he opened his eyes and looked at her when she was close to him.

"I'm sorry, I.. I didn't mean to disturb you" Rin apologized with a small bow

Sesshomaru looked at the tree in front of him while Rin slowly crept closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I'm sorry"

Rin sat down next to Sesshomaru with her head down, Sesshomaru opened his eyes once more and looked at the girl knelling next to him.

"Is… is your hand ok?"

"It is fine"

Rin griped onto her kimono and looked at Sesshomaru with her child like eyes, he could tell she was worried so he put his hand in front of Rin and turned it over so she could see. Rin gasp at the burn marks on his hand she didn't notice how much damage she had really caused, Rin fought back tears and started to scurry around on the floor searching for something. Rin pulled a small plant out of the ground then went to her satchel and held the shirt of her priestess clothes in her hand, Sesshomaru heard Rin ripping something then she quickly came back over to Sesshomaru and sat back down next to him. She placed the torn strip of clothing and the plant next to her then looked at Sesshomaru, she hesitantly grabbed Sesshomaru's hand placing it on her lap. Rin picked up the plant and pulled of the leaves leaving the stem completely bare, she wrapped the cloth around the plant then held it tightly in her hands. After a few seconds Rin unwrapped the now damp cloth and picked up Sesshomaru's hand once more, she wrapped the cool cloth around the burnt hand then tied it off gently. The whole time Rin did this Sesshomaru watched her carefully, she had such a gentle touch and it was with such care that she wrapped the cloth around his hand. He thought about stopping her but the damp cloth did feel nice on his burning skin and he liked it when Rin was holding his hand in hers, still he wondered why she had done this especially after everything that had happened. Once Rin had let go of Sesshomaru's hand he sat up straight against the tree, Rin could see him better now that he was sitting up straight, she was happy sitting by Sesshomaru when something caught her attention. She slowly started to lean over Sesshomaru trying to get a look at what was hidden in his chest armour, Sesshomaru watched her with wondering eyes until she nearly fell on his leg.

"What is it Rin?"

"Oh well I was just wondering…."

"Yes"

"Well it's just that…."

"Tell me what it is"

"What's that?"

Rin pointed to the small corner of the scroll that wasn't covered by his armour, Sesshomaru had all but forgotten about Nakajima's scroll until Rin had mentioned it. He pulled out the scroll and handed it to Rin, she took the scroll from him and held it on her lap.

"It is for you"

"Me?"

"A gift from some human"

"_Who could it be from?"_

Rin unravelled the scroll and saw the drawing of herself, a gentle smiled showed on her face she knew this could be from only one person.

"Nakajima" Rin chuckled

Sesshomaru looked at how happy Rin was to get something like this he didn't understand how such small silly things could make humans so happy but it was good to see her smile, watching Rin carefully roll the scroll back up reminded Sesshomaru of the note he had found.

"Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

"What were you thinking?"

"Thinking? About what?"

"In that drawing, what were you thinking?"

"Oh well umm"

Rin started to blush and couldn't look Sesshomaru in the eyes, this made him more courious as to what was on her mind at the time.

"Well I was thinking about you"

"Me?"

Rin nodded as her cheeks turned into a bright red, Rin placed the scroll down next to her and moved so she was sitting next to Sesshomaru.

"I was thinking about being by your side again"

She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled then lent her head on his shoulder with a yawn, Sesshomaru stiffened as Rin wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That's all I'v wanted… to be by your side" Rin mumbled drifting off to sleep


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Rin rolled over with a smile on her face knowing that Sesshomaru would be next to her, or so she thought, Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked at the bare ground next to her.

"Sesshomaru…"

Rin sighed and sat up leaning against the tree, she yawned and rubbed her eyes, Rin looked over at Kirara and couldn't help but giggle. Kirara was curled up with Jaken laying over her stretched out snoring lightly, Rin stood up and looked around her a little, Sesshomaru was no where in sight. Rin jumped when she heard Kirara growling, she turned around in alarm to see Kirara standing over Jaken with her paw over his throat. Sesshomaru was walking back towards the others when he heard Kirara growl and Rin shouting.

"What did you do?" Rin shouted down at the trembling toad

"N…N...Nothing" Jaken stuttered out

Rin got Kirara off Jaken and sighed, a few seconds ago they were sleeping together peacefully. Sesshomaru emerged from the forest and the second he did Jaken ran straight to him to greet him, Sesshomaru ignored the toad and looked over at Rin who was smiling at him.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru"

"Thankyou Rin"

There was a loud yawning sound coming from behind Sesshomaru, Rin was starting to lean to the side so she could see past Sesshomaru when Ah-Un came out of the forest. Rin ran over to the sleepy two headed dragon and hugged them.

"Ah-Un I can't believe its really you! I'v missed you very much"

"Come, its time to go" Sesshomaru said walking away

"Ok"

Rin turned around to grab her things when she saw Jaken running towards her sword.

"Don't forget your sword Rin"

"Jaken! Wai…"

Before Rin had a chance to finish warning him Jaken was already being thrown to the ground from the swords barrier, Jaken's scream made Sesshomaru to stop and turn around.

"Poor Jaken, I tried to warn him" Rin said bending down to grab her sword

Rin tied her sword around her waist then got her satchel when Jaken started to sit up.

"Jaken are you ok?"

"How dare you do sure a thing to me the most loyal servant of Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Wasn't my fault! You're the on that grabbed…. The… sword…"

"You could have told me" Jaken yelled

Rin looked down at her sword and remembered last night with Sesshomaru's hand

"_That's right… his hand was burnt"_

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"Yes Rin"

Rin walked up closer to Sesshomaru and held onto her kimono, Sesshomaru knew this meant Rin was worried about something

"What is it Rin?"

"It's just… your hand. Is it ok?"

Sesshomaru responded by moving his hand in front of Rin, she carefully rested his hand in one of hers while her other hand unwrapped the bandage. Rin's eyes widened when she saw the burns were completely gone, just to make sure Rin turn Sesshomaru's hand over and looked around it. Sesshomaru couldn't help but be slightly happy as Rin played with his hand.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised the burns are gone… after all you are a demon"

Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand and looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm glad you're ok Lord Sesshomaru"

Jaken stood with his mouth wide open as Sesshomaru allowed Rin to touch him, Rin turned around when she heard Kirara mewoing.

"Jaken are you ok" Rin laughed

Sesshomaru left the paralysed Jaken where he was and started on his way once more, Rin noticed Sesshomaru moving and ran after him with Kirara and Ah-Un following. Jaken snapped out of it once he realised everyone was leaving him, he grabbed his staff and ran after them calling out for them to wait. The rest of the morning was filled with silence and walking, Rin was quite happy to walk in silence at first but after a while she got bored. She tried to start a conversation with Sesshomaru many times but he just dismissed the idea of talking so the very bored Rin started to look around her for something to do. It didn't take long for Rin to find something interesting, there was a small pile of leaves on the ground and it was moving. Rin guessed it wasn't anything dangerous other wise Sesshomaru and Kirara wouldn't be so relaxed, with that thought Rin stopped walking and bent down next to the moving pile of leaves. Rin slowly reached out to move the leaves away only to find a small baby bird trying to fly, she looked up at the tree in front of her and saw a little nest up in the high branches.

"Don't worry ill get you home" Rin smiled to the bird

Hearing Rin's voice was a distance behind him Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned around to find out who Rin was talking to, he saw her stand up holding something gently in her hands. Rin tried to climb the tree but with only one hand it was rather hard, she feel to the ground but got up once more to try again. Sesshomaru was fascinated with how no matter how many times Rin feel she kept trying again, Sesshomaru walked towards Rin and saw the baby bird in her hand.

"Rin, what are you doing"

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, you scared me" Rin said looking behind her "I'm trying to get the baby home, see his nest is all the way up there"

"We have no time…" Jaken started to complain

Sesshomaru shot Jaken a glare before he had a chance to finish that sentence, Rin was once again trying to climb the tree but just when she was close to the nest her hand slipped and she fell back down but this time Sesshomaru was there to catch her.

"Thankyou lord Sesshomaru" Rin blushed

Sesshomaru put her on the ground but instead of trying again Rin started to untie her sword and satchel when she got an idea, Rin put the baby bird in the satchel and tied it loosely around her neck. Sesshomaru watched as Rin once again climbed the tree this time succeeding, she place the bird back in its nest them climbed back down.

"_My Rin is so smart"_

Sesshomaru startled himself with his own thought

"_Since when was she __my__ Rin"_

Rin had already tied her sword back around her waist and was ready to go once more, Sesshomaru turned around and once again lead the way. For the rest of the morning Sesshomaru watched Rin help every animal that she spotted, he admired how gentle and caring Rin was it made and enjoyed watching her help others in a way she was the complete opposite of him and that's what he had always admired about her. Rin always flashed Sesshomaru a warm loving smile every time he had stopped and waited for her and every time she had helped, Sesshomaru started to doubt wether he really should take Rin back to Inuyasha village.

"_No it wouldn't be right to keep her with me, I don't want to put her in harms way"_

Sesshomaru started to get annoyed with himself for wanting Rin to stay with him and then deciding against it but every time Rin flashed that loving smile of hers his way the argument inside his head would start over once more.

_Author's note – Yes I know there are probably a thousand and one spelling mistakes but to be honest I just wanted to get this chapter up and start the next one ^^ I'm also sorry for taking so long I don't even have a decent reason for being so lazy with my story but never fear the next chapter will be up in a day or two (depends on my stupid slow internet and my laziness) I hope you forgive my bad spelling and grammar_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

The sun was high in the sky when the frustrated Sesshomaru stopped walking near a lake, Rin immediately thought that there was something wrong when he went over to a shaded tree and sat down bending one of his legs while the other remained straight. Rin thought about taking advantage of this situation to talk to Sesshomaru, to find out once and for all why he left her

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"Yes Rin?"

"I have something I wanted to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Its just… well I just wanted too know…" Rin sighed unable to complete her sentence

Sesshomaru just sat there looking up and Rin waiting for her to continue but she didn't seem to want to, thinking that was the end of it Sesshomaru closed his eyes and remained perfectly still while Rin stood there fumbling with her kimono.

"_Come on Rin you can do this, just ask him already. "Why did you leave me" see it's not that hard… now I just have to say it out loud"_

Kneeling down on the floor she looked at how peaceful Sesshomaru looked laying there she imagined how nice it would be to be by his side relaxing in the shade, Rin shook her head at the thought and tried to focus on what she was trying to do. With that she found the strength to crawl close to Sesshomaru, he kept his eyes shut but she knew he was listing to her moving closer to him.

"Whydidyouleaveme?" Rin said in a blur

Sesshomaru's heart pounded at this question, he knew what Rin was talking about but he didn't know how to answer her so instead he remained perfectly still.

"Sesshomaru tell me why you left me"

Rin lent closer to Sesshomaru until she was only a fraction away from him but he continued to ignore her

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me!"

Sesshomaru gently moved Rin away from him then stood up, Rin sat on the ground helpless not knowing what to do. He started to walk away from the confused Rin until she jumped to her feet and ran after him, Kirara and the others tried to follow after them but Rin told them to stay there, Kirara was hesitant to listen to her but gave in not wanting to upset her friend. Rin chased after Sesshomaru through the forest, Sesshomaru knew Rin was following him but he didn't speed up in fact it seemed like he was slowing down. By the time Rin caught up to Sesshomaru he was practically standing still, she didn't know what he was up to but not wanting to wast anytime Rin stood in front of him placing her hands on his shoulders holding on tightly.

"Tell me why Sesshomaru, I deserve to know the truth"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin knowing that she was right but he wasn't even sure himself why he left her, he just wanted Rin to live a happy safe life.

"Please"

Rin's grip loosened and a single tear fell down her cheek, Sesshomaru lifted his hand to Rin's face and gently wiped the tear away. Looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes she could tell he was trying to find the right thing to say, being patient had never been one of Rin's strong points she just wanted to know the truth and she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Didn't you want me around anymore? Did I do something wrong? Just tell me what I did so I can fix it!" Rin shouted with tears in her eyes

"No Rin… you did nothing wrong, I was the one doing wrong"

"What? I.. I don't understand"

"I was putting you in danger causing you to be harmed, I didn't want you to be hurt anymore"

Rin was shocked by how easily Sesshomaru was coming clean about the whole thing until what he said registered with her.

"_He didn't want me to get hurt"_

Rin started to laugh causing Sesshomaru to worry about her

"You didn't want to hurt me? So you left me?"

Rin stopped laughing up at looked up at Sesshomaru

"All this time I thought you hated me that I was in your way and you just didn't want to hurt me"

Rin walked a few feet away from Sesshomaru and started laughing again, he looked over at the hysterical girl with concern

"Rin, are you ok?"

"Oh I'm just fine! What could possibly be wrong?"

Rin turned away from him throwing her arms in the air

"Other then the fact that I'm with a complete IDIOT!" Rin screamed facing him once more

Sesshomaru didn't know how to react, one minute Rin was crying, then laughing and now she was angry at him, it was all too much for this demon to handle

"You really don't get it do you, by leaving me you cause me more pain then anything else ever could, you hurt me in the once place that can't be healed by medicine" Rin shouted at him

"_I hurt her? But I was trying to protect her"_

Rin had her hand over her heart as it pounded against her chest and turned away from Sesshomaru

"_Why does my heart race every time were together, why can't I stay mad at you"_

"Haha I see now, you love him Nakajima's voice echoed inside her head

"_Was he right?"_

"Rin"

Sesshomaru's voice broke Rin out of her trance, she turned to face him no longer angry.

"I'm sorry"

"No Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you" Rin said looking at the ground

In one swift move Sesshomaru was next to Rin with his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body, he wasn't sure why but every time Sesshomaru saw Rin he wanted to hold her in his arms.

"Please don't make me go back, let me stay with you" Rin plead as her eyes started to water

"You can stay Rin"

Rin smiled and held onto Sesshomaru tighter not wanting to ever let go

"_I will never let you go again" _Sesshomaru thought as a small smile showed on his face

Sesshomaru pulled away from Rin and looked into her eyes, he realised then Rin would always be by is side no matter what, he realised then that he couldn't be apart from her, he realized then that he loved her.

"_I Sesshomaru the great demon lord loves a human" _Sesshomaru thought to himself with a laugh

Rin grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hand and they headed back to Kirara, Jaken and Ah-Un, once Rin could see the lake she stopped walking and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"You promise I can stay with you, no matter what?"

"Yes"

With that Rin let go of his hand then ran over to Kirara and her things, Sesshomaru emerged from the forest a few seconds later to see Rin pulling things out from her satchel. Rin pulled out some paper and ink and started to write something down, once she was finished she tied it gently around Kirara's neck along with her satchel.

"Kirara you can go home now"

Kirara looked at Rin with her head titled to the right

"I'm staying here with Sesshomaru"

"How dare you speak of the lord with such disrespect" Jaken shouted making a commotion

Rin looked at him in time to see a rock falling down on his head, she looked over at Sesshomaru who was glaring at Jaken, Rin laughed then went back to Kirara.

"I'll be ok, I need you to take this note to everyone back at home ok"

Rin gave Kirara a hug then watched as she flew away into the distance, Rin turned around and looked at Jaken who had a bump on his head. Rin thought about what Jaken had said with confusion until it finally hit her what he had meant, without even realizing it Rin hadn't said Lord Sesshomaru like she used to. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and saw that he didn't seem to concerned about it but just to make sure Rin thought of something.

"Sesshomaru"

"Yes Rin"

Jaken's mouth dropped as Sesshomaru calmly accepted his new title, Rin giggled at Jaken then ran over to Sesshomaru grabbing hold of his hand. Jaken watched as Sesshomaru held onto Rin's hand then he passed out, Rin could help but laugh out loud at the poor toad even Sesshomaru had a smile on his face at Jaken's reaction, Rin looked up a little shocked at the visible smile on Sesshomaru's face. He looked down at her and his smile quickly faded as worry took place.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing, you were smiling, it was nice to see you smile"

Jaken was starting to wake up, he looked over at Sesshomaru and Rin who were now both smiling and hugging each other and passed out again.

"Poor Jaken, I think this all too much for him to handle" Rin chuckled

Sesshomaru ignored the passed out toad and pulled Rin close to him once more.

**Back at the Village**

Sango was outside holding her new baby when Kirara came into view, she noticed straight away that Rin was not riding on her back.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled out standing up with her baby

Miroku came rushing out with Hina following after him, he saw straight away what had his wife so alarmed. Kirara landed down in front of them, Sango noticed Rin's satchel and a small piece of paper tied to her neck and untied it. Kirara transform and looked up at Sango as she read the note, then without warning Sango gave Miroku their baby and went running to Kagome's house.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Are you home?

"Come on in Sango" Kagome called from inside the house

"What's wrong?!" Inuyasha yelled jumping to his feet

"Kirara just came back" Sango said stepping into the house "Without Rin"

"What?"

Miroku went in Kagome and Inuyasha's house as Sango finished telling them she found a note from Rin.

"Dear Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha,

I wanted to thankyou for everything you have done for me, I will never forget your kindness and I promise one day soon I will come back and visit everyone. Inuyasha I hope your not angry at me and thankyou for protecting me, Sango and Miroku I will pray you have a healthy and strong baby and please tell Hina I love her and that ill come back soon to play with her again and Kagome I can never thank you enough for the powers you gave my sword oh and I'm sorry about your clothes.

Love Rin"

"My clothes?"

Miroku held up the torn priestess shirt and Kagome let out a gasp.

"What did she do to it!?"

"So she is staying with Sesshomaru then" Miroku asked letting Kagome grab her torn shirt

"Yes it looks that way" Sango answered.

**THE END…**

_Author's note – just to let you all know there will be more, I just have an idea in my head like what's happening with everyone after a few months. I dunno it was just an idea I had like where Rin goes and visits everyone and drags Sesshomaru along with her hehe, just a cute little thing I thought up off I will be posting it soon hopefully in 2 days or something._


	17. Chapter 17

**6 Months Later**

"Nakajima!" Rin called running towards the old mans house

Rin arrived in front of his house and knocked on the wall shouting out his name.

"I guess he isn't home…" Rin sighed

"Rin is that you?" some called out

Rin turned around and saw Kaito walking towards her

"Kaito!"

"Rin what brings you here?"

"I was looking for Nakajima… have you seen him?"

"Umm I think he went to the hill" Nakajima said pointing to a hill in the distance

"All the way over there? That old man has to learn his limits" Rin laughed

"So Rin did you ever find that demon of yours"

"Yes I did, would you like to meet him?"

"Ahhh no… it's alright… you know got things to do and all that" Kaito said scratching his head

Rin laughed and waved goodbye as she ran off towards the hill, when Rin was nearly at the top she slowed down and started to sneak closer being carful making sure he didn't hear her. Rin snuck up behind him and saw the painting he was working on, it was one of the town below them, Rin moved quietly behind him and sat down waiting for him to be finished. Just as the sun was starting to get higher in the sky Nakajima stood up with a sigh, Rin stood up as well brushing of the small blades of grass she was playing with of her kimono.

"Hello Nakajima"

He turned around with a start and saw Rin standing before him.

"Rin" Nakajima said surprised "you startled me"

Nakajima chuckled packing everything up into a basket.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"It's quiet alright dear, so what brings you back here?"

"Well I wanted to know if you would be up for a little trip"

"A trip?"

"Back to my village, I promised I would take you there one day remember"

"Oh yes indeed you did, but it will take many days to walk there and I am but an old man"

Rin stood there shaking her head with a huge grin from ear to ear plastered on her face

"I have a way to get there a lot faster" Rin said pointing at herself

"And how s that?"

"You'll have to wait and find out" Rin said with a wink

"I noticed that the little kitten is no longer with you"

"She went back home, so will you come? Please say you will come" Rin said standing up close to Nakajima

"Oh I don't know"

Nakajima spun around and pretended to be deep in thought

"But you have to come!"

Nakajima started to laugh facing Rin once more, Rin stood there shocked by the old mans laughter but it didn't take her long too realise he was playing games with her. Rin glared at the old man which caused him to laugh even more, he walked off back towards his village laughing.

"So your coming then" Rin enquired following after him

"Of course dear child"

"It's Rin"

They both started laughing and continued back towards his house, Nakajima packed a few scrolls and ink pots with him then followed Rin away from his house and into the forest. Rin stopped a little ways in and looked around her with confusion.

"I told them to wait right here" she muttered more to herself then anything

Nakajima looked at Rin as she walked around in circles muttering to herself.

"I'm sure I went the right way"

It took Rin a bit until she noticed someone leaning on a tree in the shadows.

"Found you!" Rin shouted running to the shadowed person

Nakajima watched as a hand reached out to Rin from the shadows, Rin happily took the hand then pulled the shaded figure into the light.

"You can't hide from me, I will always find you" Rin smiled behind her

"Very good Rin" Sesshomaru said allowing her to pull him

"I thought you said I could take a brake from training"

"You should always be on alert" Sesshomaru reminded he

"Not when you're around to protect me"

"Training?" Nakajima asked

"Sesshomaru has been teaching me to fight" Rin beamed "now I'm sure you both remember each other"

Sesshomaru just stood there and nodded at the old man while Nakajima and Rin started to talk, Rin suddenly stopped talking then looked around her quickly then looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru where is Jaken and Ah-Un?"

"I will get them" Sesshomaru replied walking off into the forest

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to return with Ah-Un following behind him, Rin looked around them to see Jaken running after them as fast as he could.

"Are you read to go Rin?"

"Yep" Rin nodded

"They are even grander then I imagined" Nakajima exclaimed walking over to Ah-Un

Rin followed him and patted both their heads then whispered something in their ears, Ah-Un bent down on the ground and waited there patiently.

"You can ride Ah-Un"

"Are you sure it is ok"

"Yes its fine" Rin said patting their heads once more

Nakajima carefully got onto the two headed dragons back, once he was settled Ah-Un stood up and waited for the others. Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and jumped up on his back, Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Rin.

"Ah-Un is carrying Nakajima so I thought you could carry me" Rin explained asking Sesshomaru's silent question

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist while she rested her head on the fluff over his shoulder, Sesshomaru put his hands behind him to hold Rin up then took off into the sky with Ah-Un following after him.

"Milord wait for me!" Jaken shouted jumping at Sesshomaru

Jaken managed to grab hold of Sesshomaru's fur and held on as tight as he could.

"Sesshomaru…. Will Jaken be ok?"

Rin noticed Sesshomaru's lips started to curl into an evil grin as he sped up flying faster in the air, she looked behind her and saw Jaken holding on for dear life begging for him to slow down. Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and kept heading south.


	18. Chapter 18

Inuyasha stood up and started to sniff the air around him in disgust, Kagome looked up at him worried.

"Inuyasha.. Is everything ok?"

"Sesshomaru is coming" Inuyasha said with a growl

"Sesshomaru? But why would he be coming here"

Kagome tried to think of why Sesshomaru would possibly be coming to their small village when it hit her, Kagome jumped to her feet and gasped.

"Kagome! What's wrong" Inuyasha panicked rushing to her side

"Inuyasha I know why Sesshomaru is coming here" Kagome exclaimed

"What! Why? How?"

"He's bringing…."

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Rin shouted running through the trees towards them

"…Rin home"

Rin ran towards Kagome to give her a big hug but stopped when she noticed something different about Kagome.

"Ka… Kagome.. Your… I mean you and Inuyasha are…"

Rin couldn't seem to wrap her head around what she saw in front of her, Inuyasha was standing next to Kagome with his arms around her waist while Kagome had her hand on the small round bugle on her stomach.

"I can't believe you're pregnant" Rin shouted rushing closer to them

Rin knelt down on the ground in front of Kagome's stomach with a huge smile on her face, Kagome knew what Rin wanted to do it was the same with Hina and Sango's baby.

"You can touch my stomach Rin, its ok" Kagome chuckled

Rin's eyes were sparkling as she rubbed Kagome's stomach talking to the new baby.

"Hello little baby, my name is Rin"

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha butted in interrupting Rin's moment

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" Rin laughed standing up "Wait right here, there is someone I want you to meet"

Rin ran off back towards the forest and disappeared into the trees, Ah-Un landed on the ground near Sesshomaru and Jaken just as Rin came skipping into view. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken had gotten there before Ah-Un and Nakajima giving her enough time to run off and quickly tell Kagome about Nakajima.

"I'm back" Rin called out

Sesshomaru responded with a gentle growl, Rin stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru was glaring at the trees where Rin had emerged from, Rin knew then that he was secretly glaring at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru you promised"

Sesshomaru ignored Rin and continued with his glaring, with a sigh Rin went over to Ah-Un and Nakajima.

"How was the ride" She smiled at him

"You were right, much faster then walking" Nakajima laughed hoping down

"Come on I want you to meet Inuyasha and Kagome, they are just through there" Rin chuckled pointing to where she had recently come from

Nakajima walked next to Rin as she started her way into the forest, Rin looked behind her and saw Jaken, Ah-Un and Sesshomaru not even attempting to move. Rin stormed over to Sesshomaru and grabbed onto his hand then pulled him through the forest, Nakajima followed them with Ah-Un and Jaken slowly coming along. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome and placed his hand on Tetsusiga.

"Inuyasha its ok, nothing is going to happen to me"

He responded with a defensive growl and glared through the trees at Sesshomaru, Kagome shook her head and placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. Rin emerged through the trees holding onto Sesshomaru's hand with a smile, Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a look when they saw Rin and Sesshomaru holding hands. Inuyasha let go of his sword and started to chuckle, Kagome elbowed him to make him stop but Inuyasha only laughed harder rolling on the ground. Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand and walked over to Kagome.

"Is Inuyasha ok?"

Kagome shrugged then turned away from him.

"So who was it you wanted us to meet?"

"Kagome I want you to meet Nakajima" Rin said leading her over towards the old man "He helped me a lot when I was searching for Sesshomaru, Nakajima this is Kagome"

"It is an honour to meet you sir" Kagome said with a small bow

"Please call me Nakajima"

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Rin asked

"They were at home last time I saw them"

"Rin!" a familiar voice called out

Rin and Kagome looked over towards the village where the voice came from to see Hina running over towards them, Rin ran towards Hina and picked her up swinging her around.

"How did you know I was back" Rin asked placing Hina on the ground

"Kirara knew you where here"

"Where is Kirara.. And your mum and dad"

"They should be here in a second" Hina said looking behind her

Sango, Miroku and Kirara soon came into view walking towards them, Rin could see Sango was cradling something in her arms.

"Welcome home Rin" Sango said once she was closer to Rin "there is someone I would like you to meet"

Sango held out a sleepy baby boy for Rin to see.

"Rin this is Jun"

"Can I.. Can I hold him?" Rin asked with eager eyes

"Of course you can"

Rin carefully held Jun in her arms and walked him over to the others with Sango, Miroku, Hina and Kirara walking next to her. The second Kirara caught Jaken looking at her she started to growl causing Jaken to jump back in fright, Hina looked at the unfamiliar people and hid behind Rin's legs.

"It's ok Hina, they are friends" Rin said looking down at the frighted girl

Rin handed Jun back to Sango then walked over to Jaken, Ah-Un, Nakajima and Sesshomaru leaving Hina to hide behind her parents legs, Rin introduced Nakajima to everyone then crouched down next to Hina.

"Hina its ok, they won't hurt you" Rin said reaching out her hand

Hina slowly took hold of Rin's hand then walked over to Ah-Un, Jaken and Sesshomaru, Ah-Un laid on the floor allowing Hina to pat him. Once Hina realized the two headed dragon would hurt her she was happily climbing on his back and hugging them, Jaken spent most of the time sitting away from everyone sulking.

"Hina"

"Yes Rin?"

"There's someone very special I want you to meet"

Rin walked Hina over to Sesshomaru then stood by his side.

"Hina this is Sesshomaru"

"He..Hello" Hina shyly said

Sesshomaru looked down at the small girl not saying a word, Rin looked at him and lightly pushed him forwards. He looked at Rin and saw her nodding towards Hina who was shuffling her feet.

"Hello" Sesshomaru said giving in

Hina smiled at him before she noticed something about Sesshomaru, she tugged on Rin's kimono then led her away from Sesshomaru.

"What is it Hina?"

"I thought you said Inu and Sess were brothers" Hina whispered in Rin's ear

Sesshomaru's ears picked up when he heard what she had called him and the mention of his half brother Inuyasha.

"Yes that's right"

"Then why doesn't he have ears like Inuyasha?" Hina said a little louder causing Inuyasha to hear her

Sesshomaru turned his head away in disgust while Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes, Rin was trying to think of a way to explain it but came up empty. She looked over to Sesshomaru for help but he was now completely turned away from them, that's when Rin got an idea.

"Sesshomaru may not have ears but he has something better" Rin whispered

"Something…. Better?"

Rin nodded then pointed to Sesshomaru's fur that was moving slightly in the wind, Hina's eyes grew at the sight of it. She had never seen anything like it before, there was Kirara but this looked different then the cat's tail. Sesshomaru turned his head to see Hina with sparkly eyes and Rin chuckling, he didn't know what they had exchanged but he had the feeling it wasn't going to be good for him. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru with a gentle mischievous look in her eyes, Hina was following close behind her. Once Rin got close to Sesshomaru she stood on her tip toes and lent closer to his ear.

"Is it ok if Hina touches your fluff?" Rin whispered sweetly

Rin knew she didn't have to whisper it in his ear for him to hear but she didn't want Inuyasha to know what she was saying. Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond to that, he did NOT like the idea of the child touching him but he didn't want to disappoint Rin after all he did promise to be 'kind' towards the young girl.

"Please, for me" Rin whispered once again

Sesshomaru reluctantly sat down on the grass with his eyes closed not wanting to imagine the looks he knew everyone would be giving him, before he knew it he felt a small hand touching his fur then he felt her hugging it and next thing he knew he was Hina's new toy. Rin sat down beside him resting his head on his shoulder smiling as Hina climbed all over him.

"Thankyou" she whispered holding his hand and closing her eyes

Inuyasha and Miroku stood next to each other with their mouths open, this was not what they expected from Sesshomaru. While the girls were holding back a squeal of joy, with Nakajima smiling a 'I knew it' smile.

"They look like a family with Hina over there" Kagome whispered to Sango

"I know, it's so cute" Sango whispered back

The rest of the day Kagome and Sango talked to Nakajima about the search for the shikon jewel shards and the different kind of demons they have faced while Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged looks trying to adjust to this 'new' Sesshomaru before them. Once the sun was starting to set Sesshomaru, Ah-Un, Jaken, Nakajima and Rin headed back towards Shuurako village to take Nakajima home, Nakajima and Rin said goodbye to everyone then set off on their way. The sun had set by the time they reached the village and Rin was getting rather sleepy, she said walked Nakajima to his house before saying goodbye to him and going back to Sesshomaru. Rin was yawning and her eye lids where feeling very heavy by the time she reached Sesshomaru once more.

"Rin"

"Mmm"

"Come here"

Rin slowly walked in front of Sesshomaru rubbing her eyes.

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru picked Rin up in his arms allowing her to lay on his shoulder holding onto his fluff gently.

"Sesshomaru" Rin mumbled

"Yes Rin"

"Thankyou…. For today… thankyou"

Rin's eyes shut and her breathing stared to slow as she drifted into a deep sleep.

"Anything for you Rin" Sesshomaru whispered brushing her hair behind her ears.

**THE END**

_Author's note – FINALY it's all finished! Ok I don't know how good that little bit I wrote was I tried to do just a little short cute thing but as I have now learnt I can not do short stories -.- I mean look at this bit it was only met to be one chapter but I hope everyone likes it =)_

_Now I have a few things I wanted to say being the end of my story and all first things first is that I'm sorry for spelling mistakes yes I know I have said this a thousand times but I honestly don't really read over it just get so excited that I have finished it and I just want to put it up for everyone to ready that I forget to go over it again now the next thing I wanted to say was I'm going to be taking a brake from writing Inuyasha stories, I'm think about doing and Ouran High School Host Club story next but I don't know when that will happen I'm going to take a brake and rest my brain (and hands) for a bit… now there was something else what was it….. oh yeah that's right I wanted to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, read, subscribed, __favorited__and everything I love you all =D I cant thank you all enough without all of you my story would never of been finished! And just one more thing I made all the chapters (excluding the intro thingy) over 1,000 words! Yay for me =P sorry just had to say it I'm proud of myself for that ^^_

_Well I think that's about it so I hope you enjoyed my story and yeah bye bye for now =) _


End file.
